Pumps can be used in many areas of technology to convey fluids. A pump can include components such as for example an electric motor and a pump stage. The components are arranged in a common housing. The components are stressed against one another while closing the housing for example by means of a flanging, beading or rolling process.
The components that are arranged in the interior of the pump can be embodied from different materials so that it is possible over the serviceable life of a pump for the components to settle. The inner pre-stressing arrangement of the components against one another is lost. In addition, the components can loosen from one another as a result of temperature changes and as a result of different coefficients of thermal expansion.